legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Raining Chaos S5 P8/Transcript
(Slimer is still seen massaging Amanda's back) Slimer: Any better? Amanda: *Muffled* You're not helping.... Daniel: Hmm.... Slimer: Aww don't say that. You know it's helping. Amanda:....... Slimer: Maybe I should try massaging somewhere else. Daniel: You can try. Slimer: Right. Amanda:...... Daniel:..... Slimer: Hmmmmm, where next? Amanda: *Muffled* Please stop.... Slimer: Not till I cheer you up. Amanda: *Muffled* Why are you cheering me up when I hurt you....? Slimer: Because. That's what real friends do. Amanda:........ Slimer: Plus don't you think you deserve this? You do train a lot. Amanda: *Muffled* I guess.... Slimer: Now then, how about we get your feet next? Amanda; *Muffled* Go for it.... Daniel: Well, I'll leave you to it Slimy. Just tell me when you're done. Slimer: No problem! When you see Amanda again she'll smile again! (Daniel gets up and leaves as Slimer continues) Daniel: Hmm... What should I do now? (Daniel then sees Jamie talking with Ivy) Daniel: Hmm. (Daniel walks over to the two) Daniel: Hey guys. Ivy: Hey Danny! Jamie: Sup? Daniel: Nothing. Slimy's calming Amanda down is all. Jamie: Oh I heard about that. Ivy: Poor Amanda... Daniel: Yeah. Ivy: Well, she'll be better in no time! Daniel: I know she will. She never stays sad for long. Jamie: True. Daniel: Well, what do you guys wanna do? Ivy: Not sure. Jamie: I was thinking of playing outside. Daniel: That sounds good. I would like to get a better look at this place from the inside and outside. Jamie: I can see why. Isn't this one of those nests your dad took over Daniel? Daniel: Yeah. I gotta say I never thought I'd see one of them. I've met tons of the Grimm Targhul he purified but to be in one of they're nests is surprising. Ivy: I think it's cool! Though it does need a more lively touch. Jamie: Maybe Xylia can handle that. Ivy: Maybe. Daniel: Well come on! Let's go outside! (The 3 all rush to go play outside. Meanwhile Shade is with Ava and Katlyn) Shade: I never thought I'd come back here again. Ava: You've been here before? Shade: Yeah. We attacked it to save Erin and purify the populace. Ava: Oooooo. Shade: Yep. Katlyn: Save Erin? Shade: She was kidnapped by the populace. Ava: W-Why? Shade: You don't wanna know. Katlyn: Hmm. (Ava then notices a spiderling is one Katlyn's back) Ava: !! Uh... Kat? Katlyn: Yeah? Ava: B-Behind you... Katlyn: Hmm? *Turns around* Where? Ava: B-B-Behind you. Katlyn: *Turns around* Where?? Ava: O-On your back! Katlyn: Huh? (Katlyn turns around again trying to get a look on her back. Shade sees the spiderling) Spiderling:.... Shade: Well. You just made a friend Kat. Katlyn: What the?! Where did you come from??? Spiderling:........ Shade: Guess he just wandered from the others. (The spinderling crawls around and goes on Katlyn's chest to look at her) Spiderling:..... Katlyn:...... Shade: Hm, well uhhh maybe he wants to be friends. Katlyn: Maybe. Ava: Is-Is that what you want? Spiderling:..... Katlyn: Can they talk? Shade: I'm... I'm not sure. Katlyn:.... (Katlyn looks down at the Spiderling) Katlyn: Umm, hi? Spiderling:....H-...... Katlyn: ?? Spiderling: H-.....H-H-......Hi..... Katlyn: Oh! There you go. Ava: Aww he can speak. Spiderling:.. H-....H-..Hu-....Man... Katlyn: Yep! That's me! Spiderling: C-.....C-Cool.... Katlyn: *Smile* (The Spiderling then shivers a bit) Katlyn: Hm? Spiderling: C-....Cold.... Katlyn: Cold? Oh well uh... *Looks around* (Katlyn not seeing anything to help warm him, puts her arms around him) Katlyn: Does this help? Spiderling:.....Mm...hm.... Katlyn: Okay good. Ava: Aww he's kind of cute. Shade: Be careful there Katlyn. You might end up adopting it if you're not careful. Katlyn: What's wrong with that? Shade: Uhhhh..... Katlyn: Exactly. (The Spiderling then crawls into Katlyn's jacket) Spiderling: Warm.... Katlyn and Ava: Awwww. Katlyn: Almost reminds me of when I first met Ava. Shade: Really? Katlyn: Yeah. She used to do the same thing with my jacket. Ava: *giggles* It might be a light jacket, but it was warm. Katlyn: Yeah. In fact. (Katlyn carefully zips up her jacket with the spiderling inside, his head sticking out) Katlyn: How's that little guy? Warm? Spiderling: *Nods* Katlyn: That's good. Spiderling: P-.....P-Play.... Katlyn: Sure let's play! Ava: Oh let's go see what's going on outside! Shade: Good idea! (The 3 start heading outside) Spiderling:..... Katlyn: Here we go kiddo! Spiderling: Y-Yay.... (The Spiderling crawls around on Katlyn excitedly) Ava: Awww! Katlyn: Wow look at you go! Shade: Gotta say I'm glad you're not scared of spiders Kat. Katlyn: Spider? Pff! Big deal. Ava: She is scared of snakes though. Katlyn:.... Ava. What did I say about telling people that? Ava: ! S-Sorry.. Shade: Snakes? Katlyn: Y-Yeah. Shade: Wow. Katlyn: Shut up! I had a bad experience with one when I was 6! Shade: Wait really? Ava: Oh I remember this. Katlyn: *Sighs* Since you're not gonna drop it... I was six years old, and I was playing outside. (The scene flashes back to a six year old Katlyn playing around outside her home) Young Katlyn: *Giggling* Katlyn: *voice* Yeah just normal day playing around when I saw something. Young Katlyn: Hm? (Young Katlyn sees the grass moving around) Katlyn: *voice* The grass started moving around on its own and its not the wind doing it? I got curious. Shade: *Voice* You know what they say about curiosity. Katlyn: *Voice* Hey who's telling a story right now? Shade: *Voice* Right sorry. (Young Katlyn starts to approach the grass) Katlyn: *Voice* So, I went toward the grass. (Young Katlyn up to the grass sees nothing) Katlyn: *Voice* Then I reached my hand out and.... (Young Katlyn's hand reaches toward the grass) Katlyn: *Voice* It happened. (A garden snake bursts from the grass and bites Katlyn's hand) Young Katlyn: !!!! (Young Katlyn lets out a very loud scream as she grabs her hand and falls to the ground. Katlyn's mom and dad both rush out hearing the scream and go to see what's wrong) Katlyn's Mom: Katlyn?? Young Katlyn: *Sobbing* M-Mommy! Daddy help! (Katlyn's parents rush up to Katlyn. Katlyn's mom checks on her while Katlyn's dad sees the garden snake slithering around. He grabs a blunt object and starts slamming it on the ground and scares it away) Katlyn: *Voice* And yeah, that's what happened. (The scene returns to the present) Shade: Ouch. Katlyn: Yeah... Mom took me to get my hand bandaged up after words. While that happened, I heard dad say how he was glad it wasn't a poisonous snake. THAT didn't do much to help me after words. Ava: When Kat told me that story, I thought it was so sad.... Katlyn: Yeah I know it was years ago and it was just one little bite but still, cut me a little slack over my fear of snakes. Shade: I will. Katlyn: Thanks. (The Spiderling is then seen crawling under Katlyn's shirt) Spiderling: Warm.... Katlyn: Hm? Ava: Uhhh Katlyn? Katlyn: Aww what're you doing little guy? Spiderling: Play... Katlyn: Heh, okay kiddo. Let's go. Shade: *Smile* Jamie: *Voice* Hey guys! Ava: Huh? (The three see Jamie, Ivy and Daniel messing around) Ivy: Come on over! Katlyn: Alright! Shade: Coming right over! (The three run over to the others. The scene then cuts to Halio waiting on an island in Sequin Land) Halio:............ (A Doom Seeker approaches Halio) Halio: Well? (The Doom Seeker snarls) Halio: You got her? Excellent. Bring her over. (The Doom Seeker nods. A few more then enter carrying Shantae over to Halio) Shantae: Let me go! Halio: Drop her. (The Doom Seekers put Shantae down) Shantae:...... Halio: Good. Now then... (Halio bends down and gets in Shantae's face) Halio: Where are the heroes? Shantae:......... TO BE CONTINUED........ Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts